Season 3 (Better Call Saul)
#2: #3: #4: #5: #6: #7: #8: #9: #10: |starring = Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill (10) Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut (8) Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler (10) Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (8) Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (6) Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring (7) Michael McKean as Chuck McGill (9) |guests = Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy (8) Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca (5) Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa (2) Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (2) Max Arciniega as Krazy-8 (2) |directors = Adam Bernstein (1) Daniel Sackheim (1) John Shiban (1) Keith Gordon (1) Minkie Spiro (1) Peter Gould (1) Thomas Schnauz (2) Vince Gilligan (2) |writers = Ann Cherkis (1) Gennifer Hutchison (2) Gordon Smith (2) Heather Marion (1) Jonathan Glatzer (1) Peter Gould (1) Thomas Schnauz (2) Vince Gilligan (1) }} The third season of the American television drama series Better Call Saul was announced in March of 2016. The series returned on April 10, 2017.[http://www.tvguide.com/news/better-call-saul-season-3-premiere-date-amc/ Better Call Saul Season 3 Has a Premiere Date - Entertainment Weekly] It consisted of 10 episodes [http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/03/better-call-saul-renewed-for-3rd-season.html Better Call Saul - Renewed for a 3rd Season - SpoilerTV], each running approximately 47 minutes in length. Teaser Gene is still working at Cinnabon, for a presumed third year as manager. During his lunch break, he sees a man in the mall running from the cops. The man hides in a photo booth in front of Gene. When the cops ask him where if he saw the man, he points towards the photo booth. When the cops begin to question the man, Gene screams to the man to say nothing before getting a lawyer. When Gene gets back to the Cinnabon, he collapses on the floor. Story After the season 2 conclusion where Jimmy confesses to Chuck about forging the Mesa Verde documents, Chuck promises to Jimmy that he will pay for what he did. Howard later visits Chuck to discover what Jimmy confessed to. He reminds Chuck that a privately recorded tape cannot be used as evidence to which Chuck responds that he has something else in mind. Later that day, Ernesto stops by Chuck's with batteries for the tape recorder. While replacing the batteries, Ernesto hears some of what Chuck recorded of Jimmy. Chuck pressures Ernesto to never tell anyone of what he just heard. Meanwhile Mike, after finding the mysterious message on his windshield in the desert, understands that he might be in danger. He stops at a junkyard and disassembles his car, looking for a tracking device. After he finally finds it in the fuel cap, he devises a plan. He contacts Caldera for a tracking device and plants that in the fuel cap of his car. When it is later replaced by a new tracker, Mike is able to track the person who replaced it. Jimmy McGill finds out his conversation where he admitted to doctoring Chuck's Mesa Verde documents was taped and eventually, Jimmy works to finding the cassette tape and destroying it, only to find out that there were now witnesses to Jimmy's attempt to destroy the tape, which will now be used as evidence at Jimmy's State Bar hearing. Chuck McGill, in pursuing issues against Jimmy, eventually winds up having his weaknesses and nervous conditions made public and on the record at the State Bar hearing and that causes problems for Chuck in continuing his law career. It didn't help Chuck that both he and Jimmy have the same malpractice insurance carrier and that Jimmy, in trying to seek a refund for any unused premiums, lets it also slip that Chuck's mental issues were also on the record at his State Bar hearing, which forces the insurance carrier to revise their coverage for Chuck and Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill. This in turn compels Chuck to seek professional help to treat his illness and working on proving to the world and to Howard Hamlin that he was still competent enough to practice Law and stay in the firm, but Howard is not convinced and at the end of the season, Chuck winds up leaving HHM and retreating back into his house, where his symptoms return and he sets his home on fire at the end of the season. Jimmy, after getting the verdict of the State Bar, finds that he no longer can practice Law for a year, and winds up having to sell his commercial air time and eventually, "Saul Goodman" makes his first official appearance, as the head of Saul Goodman Productions, who will produce commercials for local businesses. At first, it proves difficult for Jimmy/"Saul" to sell the remaining airtime until "Slipping Jimmy" slips on a drumstick that just so happened to be on the floor where Jimmy was walking and that sealed the deal and compelled the music store to purchase the remaining airtime. After Mike meets Fring, he is told to leave Hector Salamanca alone, but if Mike is still willing, he can still go after Salamanca's trucks, which Mike, with Fring's help, takes down and cuts off Salamanca's drug supply from Mexico. Hector Salamanca, in turn puts pressure on Gus Fring and forces Fring to drive over Salamanca's shipments in Fring's trucks, which does not make Fring happy, but at the same time the Cartel recommends. Salamanca is not very happy with the Cartel's decision and is looking at using Nacho Varga's father Manuel's company shipments over the border, which Manuel uses to ship his auto interior materials from Mexico, which makes both Nacho and Manuel unhappy, both with each other and with Salamanca. As all of this was happening, Hector Salamanca's health was worsening and he was taking heart medication pills, which Nacho discovers and reaches out to Pryce, who still works at the pharmaceuticals company, to help him get the capsules so that he can make fake pills to switch out with Salamanca's real medication. Pryce in turn contacts Mike Ehrmantraut, who also advises Nacho on how to do that as well as tell Nacho that there are other people out there watching what Salamanca does and Nacho proceeds with his plans to swap out Salamanca's medication. Kim Wexler continues her work with Mesa Verde and Jimmy McGill, who hires Francesca Liddy to be the practices' receptionist and paralegal. Kim also represents Jimmy in his State Bar hearing, which also takes up a lot of time and energy along with representing Mesa Verde in their expansion plans, now in Utah, which also proves to be stressful as Kim eventually dresses down Paige Novick, her friend from Law School as well as in-house counsel for Mesa Verde, and later apologizes to Paige for that outburst. She also takes on additional work on referral from Kevin Wachtell at Mesa Verde who has this friend named Billy Gatwood that is facing legal troubles with his Texas-based oil wells and that they are now drawing oil from reserves in New Mexico. As Jimmy gets his Law license suspended, Kim works harder to keep the practice going, despite Jimmy's assurances that she will not be left with all the bills for the upkeep of the firm and despite his ability to keep up his side of the firm with some difficulty, Kim is working herself toward exhaustion and eventually, that results in driving her car off the road and crashing into some rocks, which leave her with scratches and bruises along with a broken arm and unable to continue her practice at the end of the season. Jimmy's life after getting suspended actually improves financially, as he works to sell out his remaining airtime to a local music store and then gets Irene Landry, the class representative, to settle the cases that make up the class action at Sandpiper Crossing so that Jimmy can get his payout sooner, only to discover that he has to "burn bridges" to make that happen, first with Irene, and then with her friends as he brings in Erin Brill from Davis & Main to help Irene patch things up with her friends and in the process destroys what's left of his Elder Law practice. Huell Babineaux makes his first appearance and is also hired by Jimmy to plant a cell phone battery on Chuck McGill at the State Bar Hearing. Gus Fring's assistants Victor and Tyrus Kitt also make their appearances along with Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, the attorney at Madrigal Electromotive, who works with Fring on purchasing the property that becomes Lavandaria Brilliante in BB, where Fring has his chemists produce meth. Mike, along with daughter-in-law Stacy, attend a support group for lost loved-ones (in the same church where Jesse Pinkman was attending his meetings in BB) and work on getting a playground set up at the church and Mike discovers that he needs to launder the money he stole from Salamanca and to that end, consults with Gus Fring about that, who sends him to Lydia. Lydia hires Mike to "work" for Madrigal Electromotive, where he will be collecting paychecks until all the money is laundered and this is the first time that Lydia meets Mike, and Mike has concerns over how this laundering is to work as well as what is Lydia's role in Gus Fring's operations. Towards the end of the season, as Jimmy's new situation improves for him, Kim's and Chuck's situations get worse. Credits Starring= Starring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy (8/10) * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor (5/10) * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca (5/10) * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick (4/10) * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga (4/10) * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto (3/10) * Hayley Holmes as Drama Girl (3/10) * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon (3/10) * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut (3/10) * Ann Cusack as Rebecca Bois (2/10) * Bonnie Bartlett as Helen (2/10) * Carol Mansell as Rose (2/10) * Frank Deal as Parks Supervisor (2/10) * Jason Sklar as Ryan (2/10) * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa (2/10) * Jean Effron as Irene Landry (2/10) * Joe DeRosa as Caldera (2/10) * John Getz as Chairman (2/10) * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Kyra Hay (2/10) * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (2/10) * Max Arciniega as Krazy-8 (2/10) * Phyllis Applegate as Myrtle (2/10) * Quinn VanAntwerp as Robert Alley (2/10) * Randy Sklar as Rick (2/10) * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt (2/10) * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell (2/10) * Tamara Tunie as Anita (2/10) * Brendan Fehr as Bauer (1/10) * Carol Herman as Geraldine Strauss (1/10) * Chris Mulkey as Billy Gatwood (1/10) * Clea DuVall as Lara Cruz (1/10) * Harrison Thomas as Lyle (1/10) * JB Blanc as Barry Goodman (1/10) * Jean Villepique as Doreen Valco (1/10) * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill (1/10) * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux (1/10) * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda (1/10) * Mark Proksch as Daniel Wormald (1/10) * Mel Rodriguez as Marco Pasternak (1/10) * Michael Chieffo as Mr. Ughetta (1/10) * Molly Hagan as Judge Lindsay Arch (1/10) * Raymond McAnally as Friendly-Faced Man (1/10) * Shahine Ezell as Freddy (1/10) * Steven Bauer as Eladio Vuente (1/10) |-| Notable Co-Starring= Notable Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo (4/10) * Jackamoe Buzzell as Private Investigator (3/10) * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy (3/10) * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee (2/10) * Audrey Moore as Julie (2/10) * Efrain Villa as Carlos (2/10) * James E. Dowling as Francis (2/10) * Anthony Escobar as Gesualdo (1/10) * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley (1/10) * Sarah Minnich as Brenda (1/10) |-| Notable Crew= Notable Crew Writers * Ann Cherkis * Gennifer Hutchison * Gordon Smith * Heather Marion * Jonathan Glatzer * Peter Gould * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Directors * Adam Bernstein * Daniel Sackheim * John Shiban * Keith Gordon * Minkie Spiro * Peter Gould * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Producers * Bob Odenkirk * Gennifer Hutchison * Gordon Smith * Jenn Carroll * Jonathan Glatzer * Mark Johnson * Melissa Bernstein * Peter Gould * Robin Sweet * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Episodes Trivia * In Better Call Saul Insider Podcast of episode , it was revealed that there is no hidden code in the title of the episodes of season 3, unlike season 2. * In Better Call Saul Insider Podcast of episode , Vince Gilligan said he considers that season 3 is undoubtedly the best season of the series so far. Promotional Photos Cast Photos BCS S3 JimmyMcGill.jpg BCS S3 MikeEhrmantraut.jpg BCS S3 KimWexler.jpg BCS S3 HowardHamlin.jpg BCS S3 Nacho.jpg BCS S3 GusFringe.jpg BCS S3 ChuckMcGill.jpg Promo Images C6gQt5nXQAAZrdj.jpg C6gQt4cWYAAiFc5.jpg C6gQt-pWMAA_Vvy.jpg C6gQta_WYAQ71j9.jpg C7nasZtWsAAOuw1.jpg First Look BCS_301_MS_0928_0141-935x658.jpg BCS_301_MS_0928_0493-935x658.jpg BCS_301_MS_1004_0810-935x658.jpg BCS_301_MS_1007_0460-935x658.jpg Better-call-saul-303-giancarlo-esposito-gus-fring.jpg.jpg C7Y8Af0X4AIWWUN.png C7xpbSjXgAckG8V.jpg C73gsN-XQAAhLB2.jpg Better-call-saul-season-3-301-bob-odenkirk-gene-jimmy-mcgill-935x658.jpg better-call-saul-season-3-chuck-mcgill-michael-mckean-935x658.jpg better-call-saul-season-3-jimmy-mcgill-bob-odenkirk-kim-wexler-rhea-seehorn-935x658.jpg better-call-saul-season-3-kim-wexler-rhea-seehorn-935x658.jpg better-call-saul-season-3-mike-ehrmantraut-jonathan-banks-935x658.jpg Awards and nominations References Category:Seasons (Better Call Saul)